Favorite Holiday
by lovingrace
Summary: Does there have to be a reason to your favorite holiday? No but it doesn't hurt to have one;)


**Eyy guys just here with another Christmas one-shot for Christmas. This one is my favorite Magic School Bus couple. Arnold and Phoebe. One-Shots are harder to write than I thought so I admire all the ones I see here. Hope you're all having a great Christmas. Read and Review. Thanks:)**

Everybody all around was helping decorate Mrs. Frizzle's room. Why you may ask, well it was almost Christmas! Yeah sure we would be on vacation while It was actually Christmas day but we didn't care, it was fun to be together as friends all joking around. Even I, Arnold Perlstein, was glad I didn't stay home today. Only half of us had arrived so far, Tim, Keesha, Carlos, and of course me. We were all just talking about our holiday plans when Wanda, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe came in.

Phoebe. Phoebe Terese. Wow so many great memories came into mind when I even thought of her name. She was so amazingly nice to everyone especially me who was always getting picked on by bullies outside of Mrs. Frizzle's class. She was beautiful and smart. We had instantly become friends since the first day i met her and then again so had everybody because she was never rude to anyone, not even people that deserved it like Carlos or Ralphie. I was crazy about her. I saw her look over at me and smile. I awkwardly smiled back. Yeah maybe I wasn't that smooth with girls.

"Alright guys now that I'm here we can finally get started, I've got everything planned out!" Wanda said smugly

"What makes you think you'll be leader?" Ralphie said rolling his eyes at her

Bad idea. It was always fun and games until somebody got in the middle of one of Wanda's plans. Especially Ralphie but I guess she must've gotten into the holiday spirit because instead of yelling at him she simply gave him a response.

"No one said anything but since I've got everything down I was hoping to be the leader"

"Fine" Was all he responded looking just as surprised as the rest of us.

"So like I was saying before, I have everything planned out, four walls and eight people so were going to work in partners! I already have them planned out too!"

Trouble. Now I was wishing I'd stayed home today.

"So for the north wall will be Tim and I, the east wall will be Carlos and Dorothy Ann, the south wall will be Ralphie and Keesha, and the west wall will be Arnold and Phoebe"

Of course. Since Wanda was my best friend she knew about my crush on Phoebe and decided to pair us up together. She kept indistinguishable Phoebe felt the same way but I really doubted it. Who would like a four eyed freak anyways?

I saw Phoebe making her way to me so I did my best to act cool but I fell off my chair.

"Arnold are you ok?" She asked running over to help me up

"Yeah I'm fine I guess I must've fallen somehow"

"That's good then, should we get started on our wall then?"

"Yeah let's"

"So on our way here Dorothy Ann was telling me we were supposed to use blue and white for the walls and the red and green ornaments"

"Typical. Well I really love Christmas, everything is so bright and amazing. The snow and the lights!"

"I love Christmas too, it's actually my most favorite holiday actually" She said picking up a paint brush and dipping it into the blue paint

"Really? Mine too" I said, wow we had more in common than I thought, I picked up a brush and joined in on the painting while we chatted along

"You know you're getting your clothes all dirty right Phoebe?" I asked worried

"Oh I don't really mind, it's just a bit of paint and I'm too happy to even to even care about it" she responded while she kept painting

"Why are you so happy?"

"We'll I'm doing something for the whole class that's really fun and for my favorite holiday. Plus I'm working with you, I don't think I could've picked someone better."

"Thanks" I said blushing madly and she giggled

"Come on, you guys are so slow! Hurry up you chums!" We both turned around only to see that Wanda and Tim were already done with their wall and Wanda was yelling at every other team to hurry up. I looked around to see where Tim had gone and saw himself laying not the ground with a paintbrush on his chest all out of breath.

"Are you fine Tim?" I heard Phoebe ask him

"Yeah I am now, Wanda had me rushing so we could be the first ones to finish as if this was some kind of competition. I like her competitiveness but some day it'll probably kill me"

I looke over at Phoebe. We helped him up on a chair and went on to painting our wall. We kept on talking even though we kept having to listen to Wanda yell at everyone like mad. By the time we were done everybody else was already done and helping us with ours. Sure pair up the weakest guy in the class with the most careful girl in the class. But why was I complaining this had been an amazing thing Wanda had done for once.

"And done Mrs. Frizzle is going to be so proud of us when she comes to school tomorrow!" Carlos said happily

"It sure was, we never get to spend so much time together outside of school anyways, all of you guys are really amazing" Dorothy Ann added

"Yeah I guess I had fun too" Ralphie said kicking the ground and then looking up at us with a face of pure joy

Everybody kept talking and we decided to stay until the paint dried to we could look a t our work with an even happier expression than now, well almost everyone.

"Actually you guys my parents were expecting me a bit early today so I'm going to have to get going now, I'm sorry you guys"

I got up and did something dumb, "You know I can walk you home if you want, it's really not a far walk but it's fine with me"

I saw he blush and I smiled. The moment was ruined when the rest of the class started whistling like animals but I ignored them.

"Yeah that sounds nice" She responded while I caught up other at the door

"You might want to look at where you guys are standing" Wanda yelled over at us smirking

What was she talking about? We were just under the door. What could've been so important about that she would've pointed it out? Oh. I looked up and saw a small piece of mistletoe hanging on the door. My eyes went wide and I blushed like mad. I looked over to Phoebe only to see the same expression. She must've not wanted to kiss me anyways.

I started to say something but I was interrupted. Phoebe must've closed the gap between our lips because we were now kissing and her hands were on my neck. I started to kiss back and my arms found their way around her waist. We ignored as the class started to whistle again but after a while let go.

"Amazing" Was the last thing I heard her whisper as she started exiting the class waiting for me to come too, now I knew why Christmas was my favorite holiday!


End file.
